


쿼터백과 과학덕후

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 고등학교, 첫키스, 학원물AU, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 첫 데이트, 첫 키스. 그 모든 일이 연휴 사이에 일어났다. 두 사람은 서로가 그토록 오랫동안 기다렸다는 걸 믿을 수가 없었다.





	쿼터백과 과학덕후

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quarterback and the Science Geek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282558) by [aceofhearts88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88). 



사건은 2학년이 끝나기 2주 전, 버키가 뉴욕 북부에 있는 한 공학 시설의 여름 인턴십 면접을 마치고 돌아오는 길에 일어났다. 계획했던 것보다는 조금 늦었지만, 버키는 엄마에게 전화해 어두워지기 전에는 도착할 거라고 안심시켰다. 그에겐 첫째이자 하나뿐인 아들로서 엄마가 정해 놓은 한계를 넘지 않고 제시간에 도착할 책임이 있었다.

버키는 버스 대신 기차를 골랐다. 돈을 아끼는 것보다는 빨리 집에 가고 싶었고, 그게 잘못된 선택이라는 생각도, 후회도, 만약의 경우에 대한 상상도 하지 않았다.

버키를 밀친 남자는 술에 취해 있었지만, 동성애 혐오적인 개소리를 더 이상 늘어놓지 못할 정도로 인사불성은 아니었다. 조금 전 버키가 플랫폼에 서서 기차가 다가오는 소리에 기뻐할 때만 해도 바로 밑에 있던 레일이 머리에 부딪친 순간, 세상이 까맣게 점멸되었다.

일주일 후, 병원에서 깨어나 보니 창백한 엄마의 얼굴과 깨물어서 새빨갛게 된 사라 아줌마의 입술, 스티브의 눈물이 버키를 반겼다. 그리고 텅 빈 왼팔도.

이후로 몇 달 동안, 모든 사람들이 버키가 포기하고, 우울증에 빠지고, 자살할 거라고 생각하는 듯했다. 버키는 사람들의 얼굴에서 그런 생각들을, 마을에서 자신을 바라보는 시선들을 알 수 있었다. 무너지기를 기다려도 버키는 딱 한 번 꺾이고, 딱 한 번 자기 연민에 빠졌을 뿐이었다. 병원에서 퇴원한 지 3일째 되는 밤, 스티브와 클린트를 데리고 침실에서 영화를 보다가 흐느껴 울기 시작했을 때, 그때뿐이었다.

하지만 그런 일은 두 번 다시 없었다.

버키는 계속 앞을 바라보며 전진했고, 원하는 것을 얻고 자신의 인생을 되찾는 데 신체적 장애가 방해하도록 내버려 두지 않았다.

\--

다시 등교를 시작하는 날은 버키의 엄마가 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 일찍 찾아왔지만, 버키는 엄마가 납득할 때까지 계속 밀어붙이고 입씨름을 했다. 그래서 3학년이 시작된 지 4주가 지났을 때, 버키는 학교에 있었다. 그는 한쪽 어깨에 백팩을 걸치고 정문 계단 맨 아래에 서서 여전히 닫혀있는 학교 문이 금방이라도 자길 공격할 것처럼 쳐다보고 있었다. 그 양옆에서 클린트와 스티브는 조용하고 참을성 있게 기다리고 있었다.

"나타샤가 애들 붙잡아서 꽃가루를 뿌리라고 협박하지는 않았어? 걔 못 막으면 내가 너네 죽일 거라고 했지." 잠시 후 버키가 말했다. 그는 맨 먼저 코를 킁킁거리며 자길 곁눈질하는 스티브를 힐긋거렸고, 이어서 나타샤를 막지 못하고 내버려 둔 게 분명한 클린트를 쳐다보았다.

"난 말렸어!" 클린트가 파란 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 입술을 비죽 내밀면서 즉각적으로 항변했다. 그가 버키를 대하는 태도는 예전과 조금도 다르지 않았다. "나타샤한테 바보 같은 짓 하지 말라고 말했단 말이야. 네가 눈에 띄는 거 싫어한다고, 지금도 다들 널 좋아한다고 적어도 다섯 번은 얘기했어."

버키가 씩씩거리며 뒤로 돌아서서 문을 노려보았다. 세 사람은 아주 이른 시간에 도착했는데, 이게 이상한 일일지도 모르지만, 버키로서는 또 아슬아슬한 시간에 들어가서 시끄러운 복도와 좌우로 밀쳐대는 사람들을 맞닥뜨리고 싶지 않았다.

"괜찮아?" 스티브가 자기 엉덩이로 버키의 엉덩이를 툭 치면서 물었다. 버키는 성가시게 불안한 생각들을 모두 머리 뒤로 치워버리며 고개를 끄덕였고, 계단을 올라가 한 손으로 오른쪽 문을 밀었다.

긴장되는 것과는 달랐다. 학교에 오면서 불안감을 느낀다는 건 정말로 새로운 감정이었다. 버키는 냉소적인 놈으로 알려져 있지만, 보통은 자주 웃기는 해도 큰소리치지는 않는, 과묵하고 숫기 없는 과학부원으로 알려져 있었다. 무리에서 큰소리치는 역할은 클린트와 스티브가 맡았는데, 이 두 사람은 대부분의 사람들과 사이좋게 지냈다. 외향적이고 재밌는 성격인 데다가 나타샤는 자존심 강하고 변덕스러웠기 때문이다. 버키는 사람들을 지켜보거나 옆에서 관찰하는 걸 좋아했고, 다시 그때로 돌아갈 수 있기를 진심으로 바랐다.

그날 이후로 불안은 버키의 일부가 되었다. 하지만 버키는 불안을 길잡이로 삼을지언정 자신을 지배하지는 못하게 했다.

팔 하나가 없다고 해서 그게 달라지지는 않을 것이다. 버키를 바꿀 수는 없을 것이다.

"2교시까지 계속 그러고 서 있을래, 아니면 빨리 움직일래?" 벌써 현관 홀을 지난 버키가 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다. 클린트와 스티브가 욕을 하면서 쏜살같이 쫓아오자, 그는 이를 드러내고 히죽 웃었다. 그리고 숨을 들이쉬면서 본관 복도와 사물함을 향해 오른쪽으로 돌았다.

사람들이 버키를 향해 미소를 짓고, 손을 흔들고, 돌아온 걸 환영해주었다.

버키는 사물함에 다가가면서 마지막으로 남아있던 긴장감이 조금 날아가는 것을 느꼈다. 다만 나타샤가 사물함에 몸을 기대고 있다거나 아무튼 눈에 보이는 곳에 없다는 사실에 조금 놀랐을 뿐이었다. 버키가 비밀번호를 누르고 사물함을 연 순간에야 빠르게 설명된 그 상황은 오로지 새하얀 색종이 조각을 얼굴에 뿌리기 위함이었다.

버키가 뒤로 휘청거리자 스티브가 그를 붙잡았고, 그 앞에 두 손을 들어 올린 클린트가 나타났다. 주위에서 환호하는 동안, 버키는 클린트를 보고 으르렁거리다가 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다.

학교에 돌아온 걸 환영해, 반즈.

\--

트찰라는 이미 버키 반즈를 어느 정도 알고 있었다. 둘은 같은 마을에서 자랐고, 함께 유치원을 다녔고, 어렸을 때는 같은 여름 캠프에 가기도 갔다. 트찰라가 운동을 선택하고 반즈가 과학을 선택하기 전까지는 그랬다. 둘은 중학교도 함께 갔고, 고등학교도 함께 시작했고, 이제는 수업도 같이 들었다.

하지만 친구는 아니었다.

서로 친해질 정도로 가깝게 교차했던 적은 없었다. 둘은 동급생이고, 선생님이 과제를 내면 함께 해결하고, 친구 사이인 동생들 때문에 가끔은 수업이 다 끝난 후에도 마주치는 정도의 사이였다.

하지만 그런 관계를 바꾸고 싶지 않았다는 건 아니었다. 반즈는 똑똑하고, 두뇌 회전이 빠르고, 평상시엔 수줍고 조용하긴 하지만 독설가였다. 또한 소심하거나 걱정 많은 성격이 아니었고, 웬만하면 긴장하지 않았다. 그런 점을 알 수 있을 만큼 트찰라는 오랫동안 먼 곳에서 반즈를 지켜보았다. 그 소년은 예리했고, 그저 뒤로 물러나서 관찰하기를 좋아했다.

오른편에서 노골적인 웃음을 지은 샘이 짓궂은 말을 던지면서 슬쩍 머리를 내밀고 나서야 트찰라는 그냥 관심이라고 하기엔 자기가 좀 지나칠 정도로 버키 반즈에게 빠졌다는 걸 깨달았다. 그때가 2학년 중반이었다. 샘은 가서 얘기해보라고 격려해주었지만, 트찰라는 선뜻 행동하지 못했다. 그는 늘 주목을 받았다. 학교에서건 밖에서건, 쿼터백, 시장의 아들, 트찰라의 인생은 조용함과 거리가 멀었고, 가는 곳마다 좌우로 사람들이 관심을 기울였다. 트찰라는 제가 버키에게 말을 걸고 싶은 건지, 편안한 곳에서 끌어내고 싶은 건지 알 수 없었고, 그래서 결국 말을 걸지 않았다.

트찰라는 주말 내내 샘과 함께 있다가 집에 돌아오고 나서야 슈리에게 그 사고에 대해 들었다. 여동생은 그에게 문을 열어주고는 품속에 뛰어들어 곧바로 기차와 버키와 병원 얘기를 하며 울음을 터뜨렸다. 트찰라는 쉬 하고 슈리를 달래려고 했고, 집 안으로 데려가 문을 닫았다. 거실에 발을 들인 순간, 트찰라는 멈춰설 수밖에 없었는데, 그곳에는 비참하게 우는 베카 반즈를 안고 있는 새어머니가 있었다.

아버지는 상황을 정리하고 나서 어제 기차가 들어오자마자 버키 반즈를 선로로 밀어버린 남자에 대해 이야기했다. 그 시점에서 버키는 여전히 생사를 넘나들고 있었고, 월요일부터 다시 학교에 간다는 것은 정말이지 끔찍했다. 버키의 어머니가 마음을 다잡고 아들 곁을 떠나기 전까지 베카 반즈는 트찰라의 가족과 함께 지냈는데, 트찰라는 여동생과 베카가 악몽에서 벗어나도록 늦은 밤까지 이야기를 나누었다.

트찰라는 학교에서 모두를 긴장시키고 소리 하나하나에 펄쩍 뛰게 만든 사람이 누구인지를 아직까지도 기억하고 있었다. 서로 모르는 사람이 없는 작은 공동체에서 버키는 인지도가 낮았지만, 그래도 트찰라는 여전히 버키를 좋아했다. 로저스와 바튼은 며칠간 학교에 나오지 않다가 마침내 희소식이 들리고서야 등교를 시작했고, 로마노프는 아무도 다가갈 수 없을 만큼 험악한 표정으로 돌아다녔다.

하지만 사고가 있은 지 5일 후, 잃어버린 왼팔을 제외하면 버키가 완전히 회복할 것이라는 소식을 가져온 사람도 로마노프였다.

트찰라는 여름 내내 버키가 어떻게 지내고 있을까, 힘들어하고 있을까, 우울해하고 좌절감을 느꼈을까, 포기하려고 했을까 자기도 모르게 궁금해했다. 그는 버키와 공통의 친구가 없었고, 여동생을 제외하면 두 개의 원은 서로 완전히 독립적이었다. 그래서 트찰라는 어느 날 슈리와 놀다가 집에 가려는 베카에게 접근해 무심하게 들리길 바라며 오빠는 잘 지내고 있는지 물어보았다.

긍정적으로 폭발한 베카는 버키가 얼마나 잘 지내는지, 그의 회복으로 의사들이 얼마나 감명을 받았는지, 한쪽 팔로도 얼마나 잘 돌아다니는지를 트찰라에게 말했고, 버키가 자길 간지럽히고 위로 들어 올려서 근육 회복 훈련을 한다는 것도 알려주었다. 그리고 베카는 지금도 버키가 자신의 절대 영웅이라고 이야기했다.

트찰라는 웃음을 터뜨렸다가 눈을 굴리면서도 뺨에 키스를 하기 위해 몸을 젖히고 있는 여동생을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 하지만 슈리는 입을 꾹 다물고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 트찰라는 콧방귀를 뀌더니 슈리가 베카와 사촌들에게 도와달라고 소리칠 때까지 간지럽힘으로써 앙갚음을 했다.

\--

오늘 학교에 돌아온 버키를 본 순간, 바튼과 로저스가 머리카락에 붙은 색종이 조각을 떼주는 사이 웃음을 터뜨리는 버키를 본 순간, 가슴 속에서 타오르는 불길처럼 그 어느 때보다도 강렬해진 애정이 복부를 강타하듯 트찰라를 덮쳤다.

버키는 투사였고, 트찰라는 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다.

행복하고 밝은 모습의 버키를 보니 정말로 기뻤다. 버키는 농담을 주고받으면서 야유하는 친구들을 밀쳤는데, 잃어버린 팔은 그에게 아무 문제도 되지 않는 것 같았다. 특히 능글맞은 웃음을 지으면서 나타난 로마노프를 버키가 뒤쫓아갔을 때 더더욱 그렇게 보였다.

하지만 좀 과하다 싶을 정도로 몽상에 잠겨 있었던 모양이다. 왜냐하면 1교시 수업을 들으러 가는 도중, 샘이 콧방귀를 뀌더니 갑자기 화가 난 얼굴을 했기 때문이다. 트찰라는 머리 위로 얼음이 쏟아진 기분을 느끼고 몽상에서 깨어나 샘에게 무엇이 문제냐고 물어보았다. 샘은 잠시 트찰라를 쳐다보더니 충격을 받은 듯이 눈을 껌뻑였다. "저놈들이 반즈를 어떻게 보고 있는지 안 보여? 반즈 뒤에서 뭐라고 소곤대는 것 같아?" 샘은 트찰라를 끌어당겨 무리 지어있는 3학년 학생들을 보여주었다. 그들은 무어라 소곤거리며 낄낄 웃었고, 사물함 옆에서 말다툼을 하는 버키와 로마노프를 향해 손가락질을 하면서 고개를 끄덕였다.

"저놈들 반즈가 넘어지면 화를 낼지, 누가 도와주려고 할지 내기를 하고 있어. 누가 그딴 내기를 해?" 샘이 식식거렸고, 트찰라는 괴로움을 느꼈다. "나라면 넘어진 사람에게 팔이 있고 없고는 상관없이 도움이 필요하냐고 물어볼 거야."

"넌 괜찮은 놈이야." 트찰라가 목소리를 높여 말하고는 다시 교실로 가자고 쿡 찌르며 고학년들에게 싸늘한 시선을 보냈다. "저 녀석들은 그냥 멍청하지만."

"저 자식들은 반즈가 겪었던 싸움에 경외심을 느껴야 돼. 저놈들처럼 약해빠진 정신으로는 끝까지 싸우지도 못할걸. 한심한 새끼들." 샘이 중얼거렸다. 트찰라도 그 말에 동의했지만, 제 생각은 속으로만 간직했다. 흥분해봐야 소용없는 짓이었다. 저 개자식들이 원하는 게 바로 그거니까.

하지만 버키가 웃음기 없이 조금 우울한 얼굴로 교실에 들어오자, 트찰라는 버키를 놀라게 하지 않으면서도 그 얼굴에 미소를 되돌릴 작은 제스처 하나를 떠올리기 위해 머리를 싸맸다.

\--

"잘생긴 친구, 안녕."

2교시가 끝난 후, 교실에서 나가려는 스티브와 버키 옆으로 트찰라가 지나갔고, 그 순간 스티브가 그대로 나가려는 버키의 팔을 붙잡았다. 트찰라가 복도를 따라 사라지는 동안, 둘 다 입을 딱 벌린 채로 그 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다. 버키는 눈만 껌뻑이다가 제일 오래된 친구를 바라보았지만, 스티브는 아직도 학교의 쿼터백을 쳐다보고 있었다.

"방금 뭐였지?" 버키가 속삭이더니 천천히 다시 걷기 시작했고, 스티브는 버키와 보조를 맞추어 걸었다. "무슨 일이 일어난 거야?"

"전교에서 가장 섹시한 남자가 너보고 잘생겼다고 했어." 스티브가 그 순간을 상기시키자 버키는 작게 비명을 질렀다.

그러고는 자신의 반응에 웃기 시작한 스티브를 옆에서 밀치고 인상을 찌푸렸다.

빌어먹을.

트찰라가 버키에게 잘생겼다고 했다.

미친.

버키는 중학생 때부터 트찰라에게 반해서 1학년 초에 두뇌 활동을 다시 시작할 때까지 한동안 푹 빠져있었다. 하지만 트찰라 같은 사람이, 모두를 가질 수 있는 쿼터백이 어떻게, 어떻게 버키처럼... 너드 같은 과학 오타쿠를 신경 쓰겠는가?

트찰라는 인기가 많았고, 사람들의 사랑을, 마을 전체의 사랑을 받았다.

버키는 1학년 때도 동생 절친의 오빠에 대한 바보 같은 정보 때문에 걸핏하면 베카를 괴롭혔다. 버키는 트찰라에게 홀딱 빠져 있었고, 그의 재능과 기량, 말하고 이끄는 방식에 감탄했다. 발표 중에 더듬거리지도 않고 다른 사람들 앞에 서는 것이 트찰라에게는 얼마나 쉬운 일인지, 매력적이고 친절해 보이는 모습으로 재미없는 주제도 흥미롭게 만들었다.

그리고 현재, 트찰라가 버키에게 잘생겼다고 했다. 버키는 정말 정말 따뜻하고 기분 좋은 무언가로 온몸이 따끔거리는 것을 느꼈다.

\--

들떠 오른 기분은 사물함에서 다음 수업 교재를 꺼내는 동안 소곤거림과 시선에 직면하면서 가라앉았다.

스티브가 다른 학생들을 노려보고 조심스러운 위안을 건넴에도 버키는 살짝 겁을 먹었다.

정말 엿 같은 날이 되었다.

게다가 다음 수업은 정치였다.

버키가 제일 싫어하는 교사인 피어스의 수업 말이다.

교실 바로 앞에서 럼로우와 지모가 급하게 달려가며 어깨로 밀치고 지나가는 바람에 버키는 잠시 균형을 잃고 벽에 부딪혔다.

\--

화가 난 버키는 자리에 털썩 앉고, 백팩을 테이블에 쾅 내려놓고, 물어보려고 입을 연 클린트를 향해 으르렁거리면서 무어라고 중얼거렸다. 버키는 공책과 펜을 꺼낸 다음 다시 테이블 오른쪽으로 가방을 치웠는데, 하마터면 옆자리에 스르륵 앉는 나타샤의 발 위로 떨어질 뻔했다.

"벅..." 나타샤가 차분하게 말을 시작했지만, 버키는 고개를 옆으로 틀고 나타샤를 쏘아보았다. 듣고 싶지 않았다. 생각하고 싶지 않았다. "들어 봐. 다들 널 조심스럽게 대한다는 걸 알지만..." 쾅 하고 버키가 테이블 위에 손을 내려놓자 교실의 반이 화들짝 놀랐다. 하지만 나타샤는 놀라는 대신 입을 다물고 자기 공책을 꺼냈다.

버키는 스타크 선생님에게 보여주고 싶은 장치의 도면을 성급하게 그리며 종이에다 낙서를 하는 데 몰두했다. 휴식 시간은 너무 길었고, 버키의 머리는 프로젝트 아이디어로 부산스러웠으며, 어서 빨리 과학 동아리 활동을 하고 싶었다. 사람들이 힐끔거리기를 그만두면 얼마나 좋을까. 발을 헛디디거나 넘어지는 등 비웃음 살만한 일을 기다리지 않으면 얼마나 좋을까.

버키는 트찰라와 윌슨이 교실에 들어오는 모습을 눈으로 봤다기보다는 귀로 들었다. 그들의 웃음소리는 친숙했지만, 버키는 계속 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 하지만 책상 위에 두 번 접힌 종잇조각이 내려앉는 순간, 버키의 얼굴에서 찡그린 표정과 언짢은 눈빛이 사라졌다. 버키는 다급히 고개를 들고 트찰라가 제 어깨를 쓸며 지나가다가 바로 뒷자리에 앉는 모습을 쳐다보았다.

그는 냇과 클린트의 시선을 느끼며 잠시 얼어붙었지만, 클린트가 책상 위로 달려들자 손을 앞으로 당겼다. 버키는 클린트를 노려보며 쪽지를 가슴에 묻었고, 클린트가 부루퉁하게 다시 의자에 앉고 나서야 쪽지를 펼쳐 읽었다.

'멍청이들한테 지지 마. 넌 지금도 대단한 사람이야. 다시 널 보게 돼서 정말로 기뻐. 자신감 가져. 돌아온 걸 환영해, 버키.'

버키는 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 수줍음이 많은 데다가 부끄러워질 일이라면 진저리를 쳤기 때문이다. 하지만 그는 조심스러운 손길로 쪽지를 접어서 주머니 깊숙한 곳에 집어넣었다. 그리고 나타샤가 호기심을 채우기 위해 바지 밑으로 손을 집어넣을 만큼 뻔뻔스럽지는 않기를 바랐다. 피어스가 교실로 들어와 책상으로 향하자, 버키는 재빨리 공책 뒷장에서 종이를 뜯어내 '고마워'라고 적은 다음 트찰라가 보기를 바라며 등 뒤로 내밀었다.

트찰라가 봤다. 따뜻한 손가락이 잠시 버키의 손가락을 어루만지더니 종이를 빼갔고, 버키는 다시 무릎 위로 손을 가져가 고개를 숙였다. 찌릿찌릿한 감각이 아직도 손끝에 남아있었다. 

우와.

\--

며칠 뒤, 사물함을 열다가 또 어깨에서 백팩이 미끄러지자 버키는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그러고는 반쯤 열린 가방에서 곧 떨어질 것 같던 공책 두 권이 정말로 떨어져 버리자 숨 죽인 목소리로 다시 한 번 욕을 했다. 하지만 떨어진 공책은 바닥에 닿지 않았다. 버키의 행운이 물웅덩이에 빠지는 것과 함께 공책이 바닥에 닿기 전, 버키가 떨어지는 걸 쳐다만 보는 동안, 재빠른 손 두 개가 튀어나와 공책을 붙잡았기 때문이다.

크지만 아주 부드러워 보이는 손에서 구원자의 얼굴로 시선을 들어 올리기까지는 10초라는 아주 긴 시간이 걸렸다. 트찰라는 바로 옆에 서서 버키가 반응하기를 참을성 있게 기다리며 미소를 보냈다

"고마워." 버키가 완전히 멍한 상태로 잠시 트찰라의 얼굴을 쳐다보다가 말했다. 이런 시발, 정신 차려, 버키. 그는 속으로 자기 자신을 꾸짖고는 큰 소리로 헛기침을 했다. "진짜 고마워. 네가 방금 몇 주간의 프로젝트 도면을 구해줬어."

"내 반사신경이 빨라서 다행이네." 트찰라가 버키를 향해 미소를 지었고, 그 모습에 버키는 거의 기절할 지경이었다. 젠장. 트찰라가 말을 걸었다. 학교에서 제일 섹시한 남자애가 말을 걸었다.

버키에게. 아빠 없는 외팔이 과학 너드에게.

"괜찮아?" 트찰라의 미소에 작은 걱정이 드러났고, 버키는 너무 오랫동안 쳐다봤음을 깨달았다.

"어, 어, 괜찮아." 버키가 횡설수설하더니 목을 가다듬었다. "음, 공책은 내 사물함에 넣으면 돼. 너만 괜찮다면?" 무슨 까닭인지 버키는 의문형으로 말하며 트찰라가 들고 있는 공책을 가리켰다.

트찰라는 킥킥 웃으며 두 권의 물리학 책 옆에 공책을 내려놓았고, 그런 다음 바로 옆에 있는 사물함의 비밀번호를 눌렀다. 버키의 두뇌가 아주 행복한 목소리로, 트찰라의 사물함은 고등학교에 입학할 때부터 바로 옆에 있었다고 상기시켰다. 아무래도 버키는 지난 몇 주 동안 그걸 까맣게 잊어버린 모양이었다.

몇 분 동안 버키는 가방을 뒤지다가 다시 똑바로 닫느라 바빴고, 그동안 트찰라는 사물함에서 짐백을 꺼내고 백팩을 집어넣었다. 트찰라의 사물함은 버키가 질투할 정도로 깔끔하고 정리정돈이 잘 되어있었다. 반면 버키의 사물함은 난장판인 데다가 클린트와 나타샤가 소소한 글귀나 농담을 휘갈겨 쓴 메모로 가득했다.

"저기, 이번 주 금요일에 계획 있어?" 트찰라가 다시 한 번 목소리를 높여 말하자 버키는 잠시 현기증이 일어날 정도로 빠르게 고개를 쳐들었고, 하마터면 백팩을 발등에 떨어트릴 뻔했다. "경기 보러 가?" 버키는 입을 딱 벌렸다가 간신히 대답했다.

"아마도? 그게... 정말로 갈 생각은 아니야. 친구들은 치어리더라서 바쁠 거고, 즐기려고 해도 솔직히 내 뒤에서 사람들이 쑥덕거리는 오후는 없어도 괜찮거든." 버키가 조용히 설명하자 트찰라의 얼굴이 조금 어두워졌다.

"만약 누가 경기를 보러와달라고 하면? 그럼 네 생각이 바뀔까?"

트찰라의 상냥한 미소와 그 따뜻한 갈색 눈동자를 올려다보았을 때, 버키는 주변을 둘러싼 모든 것이 한순간 멈췄다고 확신했다.

"너... 너... 방금...?" 버키는 말을 더듬거리다가 트찰라가 킥킥 웃으면서 짧은 머리를 긁적거리자 얼굴이 온통 새빨개지는 것을 느꼈다.

"경기를 보러와달라고 했냐고? 맞아, 그렇게 말했어. 그렇지만 아무래도 내가 이상하게 말한 것 같으니까 다시 물어볼게. 내 경기 보러 올래, 버키? 그리고 경기가 끝나면 피자를 먹으러 가는 거야. 데이트처럼. 난 관중석을 올려다볼 때 네가 있으면 좋겠어." 트찰라의 말은 명확해서 오해할 여지가 없었다.

"그래." 버키는 두뇌가 다시 재작동하기도 전에 대답했다. "그래, 물론, 당근이지."

당근?! 요새 누가 당근이라고 말해??

넌 최악이야, 반즈, 최악이라고.

하지만 트찰라는 맑은 햇살처럼 행복하게 활짝 웃었다. 그에 버키는 무릎에 힘이 풀리고, 심장은 미친 듯이 쿵쾅거리고, 뱃속은 나비 떼가 타오르는 기분이었다.

"다행이다. 내 번호 알려줄게. 내가 데리러 가거나 집에 데려다줄 수 있으니까 버스는 타지 않아도 돼." 트찰라의 입에서 그 말이 나오자마자 버키는 백팩을 떨어트리고 서둘러 바지에서, 바보 같은 스키니진에서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.

트찰라는 버키의 휴대폰에 자신의 번호를 저장한 다음 되돌려주었고, 두 손가락으로 버키의 얼굴에 달라붙은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 부드럽게 넘겨주었다. 그리고 버키는 그 모습을 황홀하게 지켜보았다.

"난 이제 가봐야겠다. 프로젝트 재밌게 해." 다음 순간, 버키가 숨 쉬는 것도 까먹은 사이 트찰라는 버키의 어깨 너머를 바라보며 말했고, 버키도 제 어깨 너머를 내다보며 트찰라의 시선을 쫓았다. 버키는 복도 끝에서 벽에 몸을 기대고 있는 샘 윌슨을 발견했는데, 윌슨은 손가락으로 허벅지를 두드리며 다정하게 미소를 지었다. "금요일에 보자?"

"어, 어... 금요일에 봐."

\--

복도 끝에서 트찰라가 윌슨을 따라잡고 탈의실로 향해 사라지는 동안, 버키는 그 모습을 지켜보면서 사물함에 백팩을 집어넣었다. 아직도 정신적으로 흥분한 상태인 버키는 공책을 집어 들고나서 사물함을 쾅 닫고, 오후 계획을 세우는 학생들 사이로 빠져나갔다.

버키는 과학 동아리 실험실에 들어가자마자 문을 발로 차서 닫았고, 공책과 함께 가슴을 부여잡으면서 문에 등을 기댔다.

"너 괜찮은 거냐?" 생물학적 위험 실험실 앞에서 몸을 옆으로 기대고 있던 스타크 선생님이 주 실험실로 들어가 문을 반쯤 닫았다. 버키는 다른 방에서 테이블 위로 몸을 숙이고 있는 브루스를 볼 수 있었는데, 버키를 제외하면 학생은 브루스 하나뿐이었다.

버키는 조심스러운 발걸음과 걱정스러운 듯 찡그린 얼굴로 다가오는 선생님에게 자신이 어떻게 보이는 건지 궁금했다. 불안해 보일까? 지쳐 보일까? 완전 얼빠진 것처럼 보일까? 멍해 보일까?

트찰라가 데이트 신청을 했다. 젠장. 트찰라가 데이트 신청을 했고, 자신은 가겠다고 대답했다.

트찰라와 데이트를 하게 되었다.

선생님은 버키의 어깨에 손을 얹고 버키가 1학년 때부터 쓴 작업 공간으로 데려갔다. 버키는 테이블 위에 공책을 내려놓고 의자에 털썩 주저앉더니 정신을 차리고 다시 작업을 시작했다.

"빌어먹을." 버키가 욕설을 뱉고 스타크 선생님, 아니 과학 동아리에 들어왔을 때 주입 당한 대로 토니를 홱 올려다보았다. 하지만 토니는 눈을 굴리면서 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "토니, 미식축구에 대해 아는 거 있어요?"

"진심으로 그렇게 묻는 거냐?" 버키가 공책을 펴고 최근의 아이디어를 훑어보느라 바쁜 사이, 토니가 쏘아붙이며 테이블 가장자리에 걸터앉았다. 물론 토니는 미식축구에 대해 잘 알 것이다. 그야 미식축구팀 코치와 결혼했으니까. "언제부터 미식축구에 관심이 있었어? 친구들이 다 치어리더니까 치어리딩에 관심이 있는 줄 알았는데, 미식축구? 누가 네 눈을 사로잡은 거야?"

얼굴이 새빨개진 것을 깨달은 버키는 재빨리 머리를 숙이고 상자에서 연필을 꺼내 프로젝트 청사진 중 하나에 무언가를 휘갈겨 썼다. 과학 동아리는 버키에게 성역이었고, 토니는 반가운 축복 이상의 존재였다. 버키가 제일 좋아하는 교사이자 멘토는 돌아온 버키를 환영하면서 등을 두드리고, 함박웃음을 짓고, 이 벽 안에서는 아무것도 바뀌지 않을 거라고 약속했었다.

그리고 토니의 생각은 대부분의 경우에 옳았다. 현재 버키에겐 더 많은 도움이 필요했지만, 그래도 아무 부탁도 하지 않을 만큼 지나치게 고집스럽지는 않았고, 무언가 고정시켜야 할 게 있어서 토니가 필요할 때도 창피해하지 않았다. 게다가 토니는 버키의 변화에 적응하고 버키 본인도 적응할 수 있도록 돕기 위해 진심으로 노력한 유일한 교사였다.

체육 선생님처럼 방치하거나 방관하지 않았다는 이야기다. 슈미트는 버키의 주치의가 신체적으로 활동적이어야 한다고 충고했음에도 불구하고 버키가 더 이상 수업에 참여할 필요가 없다고 결정했다. 그 문제는 토니가 로즈 코치에게 이야기하고 나서야 해결되었는데, 소문에 의하면 로즈 코치가 2학년들 앞에서 슈미트에게 잔소리를 잔뜩 퍼부었다고 한다. 버키는 아직도 그에 대해 감사할 기회를 찾아야 했다.

"데이트가 있어요. 아마, 경기날에요." 버키가 테이블을 향해 중얼거리자 토니는 환호성을 질렀다. 그 환호성에 버키는 귀가 따가울 지경이었고, 머리카락을 뒤로 넘기기 위해 손을 들어 올렸다. 오늘 아침까지만 해도 당장 잘라버리라는 나타샤의 끊임없는 불평에 반쯤 납득하고 있었다. 하지만 지금은? 머리카락 가닥을 귀 뒤로 넘기는 순간 똑같이 머리카락을 넘겨준 트찰라의 손가락을 느낄 수 있었고, 버키는 당분간 머리를 자르지 않기로 결정했다.

"미식축구부 선수인가? 그래서 '아마'야?" 토니가 묻자, 버키는 꿈을 꾸듯이 첫 번째 서랍에서 청사진용지를 꺼내며 고개를 끄덕였다. "누군지 말하기 싫으면 괜찮아. 나 같은 늙은이들은..." 하지만 버키는 콧방귀를 뀌며 고개를 들었다.

"트찰라에요." 토니가 큰 소리로 길게 휘파람을 풀었고, 버키는 더 이상 참지 못하고 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다. 처음에는 조금 신경질적이었지만, 극적일 정도로 커다래진 토니의 눈 덕분에 곧 순수한 즐거움으로 바뀌었다.

"쿼터백이라고! 버키 반즈, 넌 지금도 매력적이라니까. 좋아." 토니가 낄낄거리더니 다시 일어섰다. "넌 그 녀석한테 제대로 대우받아야 해!" 버키는 더 큰 소리로 웃었다. "좋아, 그러면." 토니가 칠판 하나를 끌어내렸다. "널 위한 미식축구 101이다, 꼬맹아."

\--

"그래서..." 샘이 말끝을 늘이자 트찰라는 속으로 열까지 센 다음 샘을 쳐다보았다. 그들은 탈의실 한가운데에서 시끄럽고 소란스러운 팀원들에게 둘러싸인 채로 훈련을 준비하고 있었는데, 아무래도 트찰라의 사생활을 화제로 꺼내기에 완벽한 순간인 것 같았다. "드디어 반즈한테 데이트 신청을 했다고?"

"그래." 트찰라가 대답하고는 셔츠를 벗자마자 호기심 많은 여러 쌍의 눈과 마주하면서 눈을 굴렸다. "뭐야?" 모두들 부리나케 다시 자기 일에 전념했다.

"반즈는 대단한 녀석이니까 데이트 망치지 마. 걔처럼 귀여운 애? 예쁘장한 얼굴에 머리도 좋고? 대박인 거야, 첼. 이 네안데르탈인들이 허세 많고 재수 없지만 않았어도 훨씬 많은 사람들이 반즈 같은 녀석을 쫓아다녔을 거라고." 샘은 낄낄거리다가 트찰라가 신발을 던지자 몸을 휙 숙여서 피했다.

"꺼져!" 트찰라가 경고했지만, 짜증 낸 것에 더 가까웠다. 샘은 바로 돌아왔는데, 정말로 공격당했다고 느꼈기 때문은 아니었다. 샘은 트찰라에게 가장 친한 친구였으며, 트찰라가 얼마나 오랫동안 버키를 좋아했는지 알고 있었다.

"경기에 반즈를 초대했지?" 샘이 커다란 미소를 지으며 말했다. "땀 흘리는 모습부터 보여주고 싶은 거야? 야, 참 잘하는 짓이다."

"시끄러워, 새미." 트찰라는 투덜거리면서도 미소 지은 얼굴로 풋볼 저지를 입고 몸을 숙여 신발 끈을 맸다. 샘은 콧방귀를 뀌더니 옷을 갈아입는 동안 잠시 조용해졌다.

"내 말은, 네가 진짜 운이 좋다는 거지. 놓치면 안 돼!" 샘이 싱긋 웃으며 말했다. 그는 다른 팀원들이 경기장으로 나갈 때까지 기다린 다음, 성가실지도 모르는 여동생과 사촌들의 문자에 마지막으로 답장을 보내는 트찰라를 향해 다가갔다.

"나중에 날 위해서 말 좀 잘해줄 수 있지?" 샘이 순진무구하게 눈을 깜빡이면서 웃자, 트찰라는 무표정한 얼굴로 쳐다보더니 눈을 굴리면서 나갔다. 샘이 그를 뒤쫓아갔다. "야, 내가 네 베프잖아. BFF라고, 첼. 너랑 반즈가 알콩달콩하는데 눈치 없이 끼어드는 일은 없을 거야."

"누가 널 데리고 간대?" 트찰라가 어깨 너머로 외치고는 안으로 들어가기 전에 샘이 문짝을 잡을 수 있을 만큼 오랫동안 문을 붙잡았다. "그리고 로저스를 원하면 네가 직접 쟁취해."

\--

경기는 훌륭했고, 버키의 학교가 서사적으로 승리했다. 적어도 버키에게는 모두가 잘 한 것처럼 보였지만, 버키가 뭘 알겠는가. 나타샤는 댄스 대회 때문에 마을 밖에 나가 있었고, 스티브와 클린트는 공연을 마친 후 헤드 치어리더로서의 일을 함께 짊어지고 청소를 하느라 바빴다. 그래서 버키는 학교 입구 밖에서 혼자 기다렸다.

몇몇 선수들이 걸어 나와 마치 영화에서처럼 여자친구와 함께 차를 타고 떠나는 모습을 지켜보았고, 버키는 생각에 잠긴 채로 버스 정류장 바로 옆에 심어진 나무에 등을 기댔다. 그렇게 두 개의 손가락이 부드럽게 뺨을 두드리는 순간까지 공상에 잠겨있었다.

버키는 깜짝 놀랐지만 미소 짓고 있는 트찰라를 발견하고 빠르게 진정했다.

"갈 준비 됐어?"

버키에겐 "그래"라고 내뱉기 위해 두뇌를 모을 시간이 필요했다. 갓 샤워를 하고 나온 듯이 트찰라의 머리카락은 아직도 젖어 있었고, 어쩐지 과일 향기가 났다.

\--

두 사람은 차를 타고 마을로 향하면서 이야기를 나누었고, 음식이 도착하길 기다리면서 깔깔 웃고 미소를 지었다. 버키는 꿈을 꾸는 기분이었다. 그들은 잠시 여동생을 주제로 이야기했다. 그게 안전하다고 느꼈고, 둘 다 그 어린 소녀들을 사랑했기 때문이다. 하지만 그 주제는 어쩐지 트찰라로 하여금 동생들의 친분에도 불구하고 엇갈리기만 했다는 사실을 이야기하게 만들었다.

도착한 음식을 먹는 동안, 마지막으로 남아있던 긴장감이 사라지고 마음 편하게 친구들과 학교에 대한 이야기를 나눌 수 있었다. 심지어 버키는 자기도 모르게 그 여름에 대해, 엄마가 너무 조심스럽게 대하는 동안 가끔씩 계속 나아가는 게 얼마나 힘들었는지에 대해 털어놓고 있었다. 트찰라와의 대화는 쉬웠고, 그의 농담에 웃음을 터뜨리고 서로 웃음을 주고받기도 쉬웠다.

저녁 식사 도중 트찰라에게 반했다는 걸 시인했을 때, 버키는 계획된 것처럼 느껴질 정도로 즐거워서 마음을 푹 놓았다. 이상한 주제였지만 트찰라는 미소를 지었고, 그래서 버키는 계속해서 말했다. "공책에 하트를 그리고 베카한테 네 얘기를 물어볼 만큼 진짜 널 좋아했어." 트찰라는 킥킥 웃으며 잠시 동안 거의 비워진 접시를 내려다보았다. 그러고는 다시 시선을 들고 따뜻하고 부드러운 눈으로 버키를 바라보았다.

"불가능하다는 것처럼 얘기하네." 트찰라가 조용히 말하자, 버키는 아주 짧은 순간 동안 심장이 멈추는 것을 느끼며 그를 바라보았다.

"내 말은... 넌... 너랑 난..." 버키는 말을 더듬거리다가 더 이상 바보 같은 소리를 하고 싶지 않아서 콜라를 붙잡았다.

"넌 멋진 사람이야. 그리고 음, 믿지 못할 것 같지만..." 트찰라는 테이블 너머로 손을 뻗어 두 손가락으로 버키의 손가락 마디를 어루만졌다. 한 번. 두 번. "나도 널 좋아해, 정말로. 오랫동안 좋아했어."

두 사람은 오랫동안 서로의 시선 속에서 길을 잃었다. 트찰라가 손가락을 얽고 테이블 밑에서 발을 걸며 미소를 보내자, 버키는 얼굴이 붉어지는 것을 느꼈다.

\--

트찰라는 버키를 집으로 데려다주었다. 그들은 잠시 차에 앉아 집 앞 진입로에서 이야기를 나누며 불이 켜진 현관을 바라보았다. 다만 현관을 제외하면 집안은 이미 캄캄했는데, 엄마와 베카는 기다리지 않고 벌써 자고 있었다. 버키가 부탁했던 대로 집에 잘 도착할 거라고 믿으면서.

버키는 잠시 멍하니 허벅지 위에서 트찰라의 오른손을 만지작거리고 있었는데, 대화가 끊어지고 나서야 둘 다 그 사실을 깨닫고 거의 얽혀 있는 서로의 손을 내려다보았다. 그리고 트찰라는 미소를 지으면서 버키와 얽은 손을 부드럽게 감싸 쥐었다.

"느끼한 말을 할 수도 있지만, 그건 자제해야겠다. 오늘 밤 정말 즐거웠어, 버키." 트찰라의 속삭임에 버키는 생긋 웃는 얼굴로 올려다보았다. 그리고 트찰라가 따뜻하고 커다란 손으로 얼굴을 감싸 쥔 순간, 버키의 심장이 가슴 속에서 두방망이질을 해댔다. "내가 너무 급하지? 이 순간을 너무 오랫동안 기다린 것 같아서... 너도 똑같은 마음이란 걸 알게 돼서..."

"급한 거 아니야." 버키가 가까이 다가가면서 트찰라의 말을 잘랐다. "정말로 급한 거 아니야." 버키가 푸른 눈으로 또렷이 마주하며 다시 한번 장담했고, 그 다음 순간 트찰라가 몸을 기울이며 입을 맞추자 눈을 감았다. 그리고 귓가에서 폭죽 터지는 소리와 노래가 들려오고 눈꺼풀 뒤로는 별이 보였다. 그게 전부였다.

버키가 다시 키스했고, 트찰라는 버키의 뒷머리에 손을 가져가 갈색 머리카락에 손가락을 감았다. 다른 손으로는 여전히 버키의 손을 꽉 움켜쥔 채로. 두 사람은 조용히 숨을 헐떡이며 떨어진 후, 눈을 감은 그대로 오랫동안 이마를 마주 댔다.

"그냥 데이트만 하려고 했던 것 같은데." 잠시 후 트찰라가 키득거리자 버키도 웃으면서 트찰라의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다.

"문제라도 있어?" 버키가 셔츠에 대고 웅얼거렸고, 트찰라는 손을 놓고 그를 두 팔로 끌어안았다.

"아니." 트찰라가 대답했고, 버키는 다시 키스할 수 있을 만큼만 뒤로 물러났다. "그럼 내일 보자."

"그래." 버키는 차 문을 열기 위해 트찰라와 떨어지면서 행복하게 웃었다. "조심해서 들어가, 첼."

"잘 자, 버키."

\--


End file.
